This invention pertains to the security of packages, containers, or materials that can be wrapped by film-type packaging. More particularly, this invention pertains to a microprocessor-controlled tamper detection system for detection of tampering or damage to a package, container, or anything that needs to remain secure, and also for initiating countermeasures in response to the tampering.